Episode 1023 (9th November 1970)
Plot Minnie tries to buy something special for Handel's meal. Paying a shilling, knocked down from 1/9, she buys one of the tins of clam juice for chowder that Hilda bought in. Irma worries that Billy's friend who's lending her the money is dodgy. Mark tells Elsie he didn't get on with Lucille. He says that she's the sort of girl who would say untrue things about you behind your back. Annie and Betty conduct a stocktake, each in a bad temper. Annie is disappointed to hear Lucille bad-mouthing Mark. Albert tells Minnie she's been deceived by Handel; he was a conscientious objector in World War I. Minnie tells him that she admires Handel for his courage of conviction. Albert gives Handel a white feather and storms out of No.5. Ena calls on Elsie for an update on Mark. She points out to Elsie that she's naturally biased towards Lucille and she may just resent Mark's presence. Minnie serves up her home-made clam chowder for Handel and Billy's dinner. Neither of them are happy with the dish presented to them. Billy takes Irma out. Mark calls into the Rovers where Lucille tells him that he's spooky. Annie is upset at her lack of civility towards him and takes her to task in front of Ena. When Mark smarms to Annie, Ena comments that he's too good to be true. Elsie seeks assurance from Alan that Mark likes her. The chowder gives Handel heartburn. Irma and Billy return to the Corner Shop to tell Maggie that Bill has lent Irma enough money to buy more of the business and pay back Dave Smith's £600. Irma tells Billy she's very grateful and plans to thank him. She kisses him, in front of Ena. Mark tells Elsie that he was right about Lucille bad-mouthing him, throwing her again into confusion. Albert refuses to sit in the snug with Handel. Ena tells Annie romance is blossoming between Billy and Irma. Annie says it will be over her dead body. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham *Mark Howard - Nicholas Jones Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and back room Notes *When discussing World War I, Minnie Caldwell quotes two lines from After Blenheim, the anti-war poem of 1796 by Robert Southey that Armistead Caldwell used to recite to her. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Minnie cooks a surprise for Handel - and Mark gives Elsie food for thought. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,550,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Minnie Caldwell: "Mr Tatlock's been living on his war years ever since I can remember. It's just as if he'd never known anything else." Episode 1023